Halloween Terror
File:Halloween_terror_banner.jpg and his loyal monster in the menu background]] Halloween Terror was a Halloween-based seasonal event in Overwatch that started on October 11, 2016, and ended on November 1, 2016. The event included a new co-op based game mode, Junkenstein's Revenge, which takes place in Adlersbrunn. The event also contained a Halloween reskin of Hollywood, 4 special achievements and a limited series of items, which could be earned through special Loot Boxes, and unlocked through Hero Gallery. All event-exclusive content became unobtainable once the event ended. A special comic, Junkenstein, was released as a part of this event's promotion. Junkenstein's Revenge , a boss monster in Junkenstein's Revenge]] Junkenstein's Revenge is a brawl game mode exclusive to the event. It is Overwatch's first co-op PvE map where players take the roles of a soldier, a gunslinger, an archer. and an alchemist. Their mission is to stop a horde of zomnics and zombardiers, Dr. Jamison Junkenstein, his monster, and his allies: the Witch and the Reaper from infiltrating the castle of Adlersbrunn, which is ruled by the Lord of Adlersbrunn. There are 4 Special achievements tied to this brawl that will unlock sprays when achieved. Halloween Terror items in her "The Witch of the Wild" skin]] There are 116 Halloween Terror items, which are comprised of 12 Skins, 3 Emotes, 22 Victory Poses, 22 Voice Lines, 36 Sprays (including 4 Sprays from the achievements), 3 Highlight Intros, and 18 Player Icons. All items can be earned by opening special Loot Boxes, which also replaces the normal Loot Boxes during the Halloween Terror event. As a change from Summer Games policy, all items from Halloween Terror can be unlocked through Hero Gallery by using Credits, albeit with a more expensive price. To be specific, items from Halloween Terror series will cost three times the normal price of items of the same rarity. This event is also the first time which players were introduced to Special category of achievements. Completing Special achievements will grant the player unique sprays which are exclusive to this event. Items along with the achievements which were not obtained during the event remain unavailable after the event ends. Additional Skins ;Epic Skins :All Epic Skins cost Ana_halloweenterror_ghoul.png|Ghoul (Ana) Bastion_halloweenterror_tombstone.png|Tombstone (Bastion) Hanzo_halloweenterror_demon.png|Demon (Hanzo) Pharah_halloweenterror_possessed.png|Possessed (Pharah) Reinhardt_halloweenterror_coldhardt.png|Coldhardt (Reinhardt) Soldier76_halloweenterror_immortal.png|Immortal (Soldier: 76) Symmetra_halloweenterror_vampire.png|Vampire (Symmetra) Zenyatta_halloweenterror_skullyatta.png|Skullyatta (Zenyatta) ;Legendary Skins :All Legendary Skins cost Junkrat_halloweenterror_drjunkenstein.png|Dr. Junkenstein (Junkrat) Mercy_halloweenterror_witch.png|Witch (Mercy) Reaper_halloweenterror_pumpkin.png|Pumpkin (Reaper) Roadhog_halloweenterror_junkensteinsmonster.png|Junkenstein's Monster (Roadhog) Additional Emotes ;Epic Emotes :All Epic Emotes cost Ana_halloweenterror_candy.gif|Candy (Ana) Reinhardt_halloweenterror_pumpkinsmash.gif|Pumpkin Smash (Reinhardt) Winston_halloweenterror_shadowpuppets.gif|Shadow Puppets (Winston) Additional Victory Poses :All Victory Poses cost Ana_halloweenterror_rip.png|R.I.P (Ana) Bastion_halloweenterror_rip.png|R.I.P (Bastion) DVa_halloweenterror_rip.png|R.I.P (D.Va) Genji_halloweenterror_rip.png|R.I.P (Genji) Hanzo_halloweenterror_rip.png|R.I.P (Hanzo) Junkrat_halloweenterror_rip.png|R.I.P (Junkrat) Lúcio_halloweenterror_rip.png|R.I.P (Lúcio) McCree_halloweenterror_rip.png|R.I.P (McCree) Mei_halloweenterror_rip.png|R.I.P (Mei) Mercy_halloweenterror_rip.png|R.I.P (Mercy) Pharah_halloweenterror_rip.png|R.I.P (Pharah) Reaper_halloweenterror_rip.png|R.I.P (Reaper) Reinhardt_halloweenterror_rip.png|R.I.P (Reinhardt) Roadhog_halloweenterror_rip.png|R.I.P (Roadhog) Soldier76_halloweenterror_rip.png|R.I.P (Soldier: 76) Symmetra_halloweenterror_rip.png|R.I.P (Symmetra) Torbjörn_halloweenterror_rip.png|R.I.P (Torbjörn) Tracer_halloweenterror_rip.png|R.I.P (Tracer) Widowmaker_halloweenterror_rip.png|R.I.P (Widowmaker) Winston_halloweenterror_rip.png|R.I.P (Winston) Zarya_halloweenterror_rip.png|R.I.P (Zarya) Zenyatta_halloweenterror_rip.png|R.I.P (Zenyatta) Additional Voicelines :All voice lines cost '' * Are You Scared? (Ana) * W-W-Wooooo...? (Bastion) * Happy Halloween! (D.Va) * My Halloween Costume? (Genji) ("My Halloween costume? ...Cyborg ninja.") * You Are Already Dead (Hanzo) * Happy Halloween (Junkrat) * Killed It! (Lúcio) * It's Your Funeral (McCree) ("Heh... It's your funeral!") * Scary! (Mei) * Superstition (Mercy) ("Pheh... superstition.") * Dead Or Alive (Pharah) ("You're going to come with me, dead or alive!") * I Work The Graveyard Shift (Reaper) * Smashing (Reinhardt) * Want Some Candy? (Roadhog) * Knock Knock (Soldier: 76) * A Frightening Thought (Symmetra) ("What a frightening thought.") * If You Build It (Torbjörn) ("Ohohohoo... if you build it, they will die.") * Ooh, Scary! (Tracer) * The Party Is Over (Widowmaker) * This Is Not A Costume (Winston) * Never Forget The Fallen (Zarya) * Trick Or Treat? (Zenyatta) Additional Sprays :All sprays cost '' Ana Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Ana) Bastion Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Bastion) DVa Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (D.Va) Genji Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Genji) Hanzo Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Hanzo) Junkrat Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Junkrat) Lucio Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Lúcio) McCree Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (McCree) Mei Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Mei) Mercy Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Mercy) Pharah Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Pharah) Reaper Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Reaper) Reinhardt Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Reinhardt) Roadhog Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Roadhog) Soldier76 Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Soldier: 76) Symmetra Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Symmetra) Torbjorn Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Torbjörn) Tracer Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Tracer) Widowmaker Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Widowmaker) Winston Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Winston) Zarya Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Zarya) Zenyatta Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Zenyatta) Halloween Terror Spray - Never Die.png|...Never Die Halloween Terror Spray - Bats.png|Bats Halloween Terror Spray - Boo.png|Boo! Halloween Terror Spray - Boop.png|Boop! Halloween Terror Spray - Candyball.png|Candyball Halloween Terror Spray - Fangs.png|Fangs Halloween Terror Spray - Gummy Hog.png|Gummy Hog Halloween Terror Spray - Halloween Terror.png|Halloween Terror Halloween Terror Spray - Pumpkins.png|Pumpkins Halloween Terror Spray - Witchs Brew.png|Witch's Brew Special Achievement Spray - Rise Of The Zomnics.png|Rise Of The Zomnics Four They Were achievement Special Achievement Spray - Junkenstein's Revenge.png|Junkenstein's Revenge Survived The Night achievement Special Achievement Spray - Halloween Special.png|Halloween Special Held The Door achievement Special Achievement Spray - The Reapening.png|The Reapening Not a Scratch achievement Additional Highlight Intros :All Highlight Intros cost Genji_halloweenterror_pumpkincarving.gif|Pumpkin Carving (Genji) Mei_halloweenterror_icescream.gif|Ice Scream (Mei) Reaper_halloweenterror_eternalrest.gif|Eternal Rest (Reaper) Additional Player Icons pi_halterror.png|Halloween Terror 2016 pi_thedoctor.png|The Doctor pi_themonster.png|The Monster pi_thereaper.png|The Reaper pi_thewitch.png|The Witch pi_neverdie.png|...Never Die pi_bewitching.png|Bewitching pi_calavera.png|Calavera pi_candle.png|Candle pi_eyeball.png|Eyeball pi_ghostymari.png|Ghostymari pi_spider.png|Spider pi_superstition.png|Superstition pi_tombstone.png|Tombstone pi_vampachimari.png|Vampachimari pi_witchsbrew.png|Witch's Brew pi_witchshat.png|Witch's Hat pi_wolf.png|Wolf Hollywood map reskin The Halloween Terror event introduces a temporary reskin of the Hollywood map. The map reskin was replaced the normal map skin in all game mode for the span of the seasonal event. There is also a temporary option for the map reskin in Custom Game. The Halloween-themed changes in this map include: the time of the match being at night, Halloween decorations and supernatural items that are placed all around the map and all of the movie posters reference the event, especially the Junkenstein's Revenge brawl. Hollywood Halloween screenshot 1.png Hollywood Halloween screenshot 2.png Hollywood Halloween screenshot 3.png Hollywood Halloween screenshot 4.png Hollywood Halloween screenshot 5.png Hollywood Halloween screenshot 6.png Hollywood Halloween screenshot 7.png Hollywood Halloween screenshot 8.png Hollywood Halloween screenshot 9.png Hollywood Halloween screenshot 10.png Hollywood Halloween screenshot 11.png Pumpkin carving stencils As part of the promotion of the Halloween Terror, Blizzard Entertainment released a set of pumpkin carving stencils. Feel free to download them all from the official site or check out what you want below and print. HalloweenTerror-PumpkinStencils-DVaBunny OW JP.jpg|D.Va Bunny HalloweenTerror-PumpkinStencils-Genji OW JP.jpg|Genji HalloweenTerror-PumpkinStencils-HanzoCloud OW JP.jpg|Hanzo Cloud HalloweenTerror-PumpkinStencils-Junkenstein OW JP.jpg|Junkenstein HalloweenTerror-PumpkinStencils-Mercy OW JP.jpg|Mercy HalloweenTerror-PumpkinStencils-Monster OW JP.jpg|The Monster (Roadhog) HalloweenTerror-PumpkinStencils-OWSymbol OW JP.jpg|Overwatch logo HalloweenTerror-PumpkinStencils-PachimariVampire OW JP.jpg|Pachimari Vampire HalloweenTerror-PumpkinStencils-PumpkinReaper OW JP.jpg|Pumpkin Reaper HalloweenTerror-PumpkinStencils-Reaper OW JP.jpg|Reaper HalloweenTerror-PumpkinStencils-Tracer OW JP.jpg|Tracer HalloweenTerror-PumpkinStencils-WitchMercy OW JP.jpg|Witch Mercy Videos NEW SEASONAL EVENT Welcome to Overwatch Halloween Terror!|Trailer Overwatch - Halloween New Brawl Interactions and Voicelines!|Interactions and Voicelines Trivia *The event is based on an in-game horror story which Reinhardt told, thus making the entire event takes place at Adlersbrunn, Germany. External links *Heroes Beware! Overwatch Halloween Terror Begins Today…And It's Time for a Scare! Patch changes }} de:Halloween-Horror pl:Halloweenowa Groza Category:Seasonal Content